


Gli Orecchioni degli Elefantati

by macosa



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Snufkin ha il raffreddore e Joxter si prende cura di lui. O almeno, ci prova...
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 2





	Gli Orecchioni degli Elefantati

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la Wheel Challenge organizzata dal gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/about)
> 
> Il promtp: X riceve una terapia errata in ospedale

**S** nufkin sobbalzò quando la cerniera della sua tenda venne aperta di colpo.

"Sorpresa, micetto! Sono io!"

Alzando gli occhi al cielo (o, in questo caso, al soffitto della tenda) prima di starnutire per quella che era la centesima volta in quella mattina, Snufkin preferì non degnare di un sorriso il sorriso di suo padre e rigirarsi invece nel sacco a pelo. Il corpicino scosso dai tremiti sentiva distintamente la terra dura sotto di sé. Starnutì. Centounesima volta.

"Ti sei preso il raffreddore? Devi coprirti bene, quando parti per il sud, la mamma ti ha fatto anche una sciarpa bella calda nuova di zecca e anche se vai in posti caldi, stai comunque viaggiando d'inverno e infatti adesso c'è una tempesta di neve fuori, e guarda ti ho preparato il latte caldo e -"

Il Joxter stava parlando a lingua sciolta ma Snufkin, la testa che gli rimbombava a ogni nuovo starnuto, perse il filo del discorso.

"Stavo proprio per alzarmi" interruppe. Come per voler dare verità a quella che sapeva benissimo essere una bugia, tentò di alzarsi salvo poi ricadere di schiena privo di forze. E starnutì. Di nuovo.

Suo padre, che ora poteva vedere essere ricoperto di neve da fuori - una fitta di senso di colpa - lo guardò severo mentre lo alzava teneramente per fargli bere il latte. Il liquido scivolò caldo nella gola di Snufkin, un momentaneo sollievo.

"Oh no, non ti alzerai. Devi stare a riposo, mio caro" disse Joxter. "Sei tutto tuo padre, quindi lo so che preferiresti ignorare il raffreddore e continuare a viaggiare come se niente fosse, ma adesso ci sono io e non ti permetterò di metterti in pericolo".

Snufkin, la testa ancora sorretta dalla zampa di papà, gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Perché mi hai seguito anche questo inverno? Ti avevo detto che potevi andare - ecciù! - dove volevi o restare - ecciù! - a casa".

Joxter lo guardò orgoglioso di rimando.

"Perché è un dovere dei genitori, assicurarsi che i figli stiano bene!"

Snufking si dovette sforzare di non fargli la linguaccia lì per lì. Non che ne avesse le forze.

I suoi genitori lo avevano smarrito quando era piccolo e per anni aveva vissuto nella beata solitudine, senza che nessuno gli dicesse di mettersi la maglia pesante o insistesse che si portasse il cestino con i dolci fatti in casa nello zaino.

E gli piaceva così! Ma poi, per caso, li aveva incontrati di nuovo e ora quegli stessi genitori che erano stati così distratti da perdere un bebè per strada facevano finta di essere responsabili avvoltoi che non perdevano mai d'occhio il loro bambino. O almeno, il Joxter faceva così. La Mymble restava a casa a badare ai suoi venti o più fratellini, Dio non volesse che perdessero un altro bebè. Puà!

La zampa di suo padre si posò sulla sua fronte.

"Scotti più di quanto pensassi" disse il Joxter, la voce tremolante di preoccupazione. "Ascolta, piccino. Mi devi perdonare ma adesso ti porto fuori".

"Come, scusa?" balbettò Snufkin.

"C'è un villaggio non lontano da qui, che ha un ospedale. O una clinica. O qualcosa del genere".

"Neanche per sogno!" esclamò il piccolo, raffreddato mumrik. "Preferisco stare nella mia tenda e tu puoi anche andartene. Mi passerà da solo, il raffreddore. Non è neanche la prima volta che mi ammalo -"

Ma il Joxter lo prese di peso così com'era, sacco a pelo incluso, e lo portò fuori dalla tenda. Le deboli proteste di Snufkin si spensero appena l'aria gelida di fuori lo colpì in faccia. Si raggomitolò su sé stesso, affondando il viso nel collo del padre.

"Lo so, micetto, lo so" gli disse lui con tenerezza. "Resisti, il villaggio non è lontano".

E così il Joxter si piegò in avanti per fare scudo il più possibile al figlio mentre attraversavano la tempesta di neve e si dirigevano al villaggio.

La porta della clinica, ospedale, o quel che era si aprì con un cigolio.

"Avanti!" disse un ometto barbuto al bancone. Aveva gli occhiali grandi quanto la sua testa ma due occhietti minuscoli e vacui.

"Mi scusi, signore" gli disse il Joxter, entrando. La neve che si era posata su di lui e sul figlio si sciolse di colpo nell'aria calda. "Questo è un ospedale, giusto? Mio figlio ha il raffreddore"

"Non è propriamente un ospedale, diciamo più un'attività privata, ma curiamo le persone e diamo le medicine a chi le richiede".

"Oh" sospirò il Joxter. Snufkin, il volto ancora premuto sul suo colletto, sospirò stizzito di rimando. Sapeva cosa stava pensando il padre.

"Il fatto è che non ho denaro con me, ma potrei... potrei venderle il mio cappello o-"

L'ometto fece il giro del bancone e si avvicinò, con l'andatura dondolante, ai due mumrik.

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno, buon'uomo: siamo un'attività privata ma mossa unicamente dalla compassione per i bisognosi. Non vogliamo soldi".

"Siete un santo!"

"Via, via" l'ometto gli fece strada verso un piccolo letto, nell'angolino. "Non è necessario. Ecco, metta qui suo figlio".

Snufkin fu poggiato sul letto.

"Siete sicuro?" stava dicendo il Joxter. "Noi siamo solo di passaggio e ci saranno altre persone bisognose di cure".

"Non si preoccupi" rispose l'ometto, mentre abbassava la cerniera del sacco a pelo di Snufkin e tentava di districarlo da esso. Il piccolo mumrik si lamentò debolmente per via della differenza di temperatura ora che non aveva più qualcosa che lo avvolgesse, ma lo lasciò fare. "Non abitano molte persone qui nel villaggio, e questa attività è pensata proprio per i viaggiatori come voi".

Gli cacciò un pezzo di legno in bocca.

"Ora fai 'aaah'... Signore, questo è di sicuro solo un raffreddore, ma mentre visito suo figlio per sicurezza, può prendere uno di quegli sciroppi contro il raffreddore che sono proprio sulla destra del bancone?"

Il Joxter si fiondò sugli sciroppi, ne prese uno e corse di nuovo al letto del figlio. Snufkin aveva una luce furiosa nello sguardo, sicuramente avrebbe preferito rimanere nella sua tenda piuttosto che stare in compagnia di un ometto dall'aria svitata, ma il Joxter non ci badò.

"Sì, sì, è proprio un raffreddore" disse l'ometto. "Basterà un cucchiaio di sciroppo e domani questo ragazzo sarà come nuovo".

"Ottimo!" esclamò il Joxter e, motivato così com'era dal desiderio di vedere il figlioletto stare di nuovo bene, stappò lo sciroppo che aveva preso e, senza alcun preavviso, lo cacciò nella gola di Snufkin, prendendo un po' tutti, compreso sé stesso, alla sprovvista.

Si rese conto immediatamente di aver fatto un errore.

Snufkin si irrigidì momentaneamente e poi - orrore! - divenne sempre più piccolo fino a sparire del tutto. Rimasero solo le vesti.

"No! Cosa è successo?! Snufkin!" gridò il Joxter, voltandosi disperatamente a guardare ora gli abiti del figlio, lasciati lì sul letto, ora l'ometto, ora di nuovo gli abiti.

"Signore, non si preoccupi" stava dicendo l'ometto, avendogli messo una mano sulla spalla.

"Mio figlio è scomparso! Oh, come farò adesso?" si lamentava il Joxter, senza prestargli ascolto.

"Signore, guardi..."

"L'ho fatto di nuovo! L'ho perso di nuovo per colpa della mia idiozia, e stavolta per sempre!"

"Signore, in realtà..." 

Ma i due uomini, uno che singhiozzava come un bambino e l'altro che cercava gentilmente di calmarlo, furono distratti da un piccolo starnuto che veniva dagli abiti di Snufkin.

Una testolina castana fece capolino da sotto la maglia.

Il piccolo Snufkin starnutì di nuovo e poi lanciò un'occhiataccia al padre che non era mai stato così felice di essere guardato con tale rabbia prima di allora.

"Snufkin! Sei vivo!" esclamò. Avvolse il figlioletto negli abiti mentre quest'ultimo lo dimenava e lo strinse a sé, quasi soffocandolo.

"Gli avete solo dato la medicina sbagliata" disse l'ometto. "Dovreste fare più attenzione"

"Ma ho preso lo sciroppo che era sulla destra!" protestò Joxter, Snufkin che gli tirava le vibrisse nel tentativo di dargli abbastanza fastidio da farsi posare di nuovo sul letto.

"Sulla destra del bancone o la SUA destra?"

"Oh. Ops".

Snufkin e l'ometto sospirarono contemporaneamente. Joxter divenne rosso come un pomodoro.

"Ha preso lo sciroppo per gli Elefantati affetti da orecchioni" disse l'ometto, cacciando lo sciroppo proprio in faccia al Joxter, per fargli vedere l'etichetta. "In ogni caso, non si preoccupi, qui non diamo farmaci che possano mettere in pericolo la gente. In caso di errata somministrazione - c'è scritto proprio qui, guardi - si ritorna normali nel giro di una notte".

"Oh, sia lodato il cielo!" disse Joxter, tirando su col naso. Finalmente, posò di nuovo suo figlio sul letto. "Se avessi perso per sempre il mio Snufkin... Oddio, cosa mi avrebbe detto Mymble?" e per un attimo sembrò quasi che si sarebbe messo di nuovo a piangere, per la disperazione di Snufkin e l'ometto che dovevano averci a che fare, ma fortunatamente seppe trattenersi.

L'ometto prese uno sciroppo, quello giusto stavolta, e tirò fuori un cucchiaio di legno da un cassetto del bancone.

"Ecco qui" disse. "Visto che suo figlio si è... ristretto, diciamo, andrà bene che si prenda solo una goccia di sciroppo. E poi, domani, sarà di nuovo con il naso libero e la sua statura ripristinata".

Mise il cucchiaio di legno sul letto, vicino a Snufkin. Stappò lo sciroppo e, attentamente e così lentamente da far trasalire tutti, compreso sé stesso, fece colare una singola goccia, una soltanto, sul cucchiaio. Poi rialzò lo sciroppo e gli mise di nuovo il coperchio.

"Se ne bevesse di più, cosa succederebbe?" chiese il Joxter, tremando.

"Niente, solo che domani si sarebbe ritrovato con il mal di pancia" rise l'ometto. " E poi gli avremmo dovuto dare lo sciroppo contro il mal di pancia!"

Snufkin strisciò, poiché era ancora avvolto dai vestiti, come un bruco sul letto fino al cucchiaio e bevve la goccia di sciroppo. Si disse immediatamente che forse era una fortuna che si era rimpicciolito, poiché lo sciroppo aveva davvero un saporaccio e non ne avrebbe voluto bere ancora. Poi si rese conto che, a questa grandezza, in realtà non faceva alcuna differenza.

"Ok, ora può stare tranquillo, signore. Lasci qui suo figlio a dormire questa notte - ora gli prendo un cuscino comodo e delle coperte - e domani sarà completamente guarito e lei se lo può venire a riprendere".

Il Joxter quasi cadde in ginocchio per il sollievo, ma riuscì a rimanere in piedi.

"Mi scusi, non voglio darle ancora disturbo, ma non è che potrei passare anch'io la notte qui? Non vorrei lasciarlo da solo".

"Oh, ma certo! Le porto un altro letto, ne abbiamo tanti sul retro".

"Non si dia disturbo, la prego, posso dormire anche sul pavimento".

L'ometto rise ancora. "Via, via, le ho già detto che qui aiutiamo la gente. Nessun disturbo, davvero".

E così, al Joxter fu sistemato un altro letto, vicino a quello del figlio e a entrambi furono date coperte calde e cuscini comodi.

L'ometto disse loro di chiamarlo pure, se avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa, e andò a dormire nella sua stanza, lasciandoli soli.

Joxter, la testa beatamente posata sul cuscino, fece un sorriso a trentadue denti al figlio.

Snufkin, che già stava cominciando a non starnutire più, gli rivolse l'ennesimo sguardo gelido.

"Scusami, micetto, ho combinato più disastri che altro, oggi".

"Niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo, se fossi rimasto in tenda a riposare" disse Snufkin con una vocina che fece sorridere il padre. Si ricordò di quando era piccolo così, come un soldo di cacio, e lo teneva in braccio cantandogli ninnananne, e pensava che non lo avrebbe scambiato con nient'altro al mondo.

"Hai ragione" disse. "Ma il fatto è che vederti stare male mi fa stare male a mia volta... E che ti ho fatto già soffrire in passato e non voglio che succeda un'altra volta. Ti voglio bene, Snufkin".

Snufkin si girò dall'altra parte, sotto le coperte e i vestiti. Joxter continuò a guardare la sua piccola nuca, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene, papà".

I due si addormentarono.

Il giorno dopo, Snufkin si sveglio e notò con gioia che non si era mai sentito meglio in vita sua.

Mentre si riaggiustava gli abiti addosso e piegava bene le coperte per metterle così sistemate ai piedi del letto, la porta della stanza dell'ometto che cigolava indicando che il proprietario si era alzato e stava venendo a vedere come stavano i pazienti, guardò con affetto il padre che ancora dormiva.

No, in realtà era sveglio, ma aveva gli occhi socchiusi e non si era ancora alzato.

"Buongiorno" disse piano il Joxter. "Lieto di vedere che stai bene". Ma lui stesso non aveva una bella cera.

"Papà" Snufkin alzò un sopracciglio. "Tutto ok?".

"Ma certo, sto benissimo... Ecciu!".


End file.
